When Love Takes You In
by Cluge-and-Eisley
Summary: When the battle for Middle Earth is finally over Legolas must take stock of his feelings. But he is slowly realizing what he doesn't want. Can a young Gondorian maiden help the Prince of Mirkwood?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters, nor am I making any money off of this fic. This is a Simply Eisley production. Cluge had nothing to do with this one so yell at me if you don't like it :)_

_A/N: First chapter please read and review as I am very excited to have this up here. Ramo is mine so please don't steal her or you will have one very upset author on your hands._

_Chapter One-A First Meeting_

Two people watched the coronation with heavy hearts. It wasn't because of the ceremony, but for an entirely different reason. Smiles were on their faces but they both knew that once protocol allowed they would disappear to cry until there were no more tears. What could possibly be the cause of so much sorrow at what was meant to be a happy occasion?

Legolas led the procession, doing his best not to look at the golden Lady who had stolen his heart, then carelessly tossed it aside. He had dreamed, no, hoped that when she realized Aragorn did not care she would throw herself into his arms. It was foolish, he knew that now. He had given himself wholly to her and Eowyn had crushed him.

Ramo had only received an invitation because she was Faramir's kept woman. She eyed the shield-maiden beside him with contempt. What did she know of the Captain of Gondor? After a horrific battle would she have the words to comfort him? When he was away would she lie awake in his bed worried sleepless? Would she cry at his return and kiss his wounds? Ramo sincerely doubted this milk-fed royal could have the strength that Faramir needed in a woman. The kind of stamina she had.

Perhaps it was fate that led Legolas out onto the balcony. At first he simply drank in the sounds of night. A movement at the railing caught his eye. She was tall and slender with flaming red hair. The goblet of wine she held in her hand was shaking violently. "Why do you cry? Surely there is no reason for you to be alone tonight." She whirled to face him and Legolas was immediately arrested at the intense sorrow mingled with beauty he saw on her face.

Ramo had tears in her eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away. "The one I would be with has found another." She gazed at the man before her. Suddenly she caught sight of the coronet circling his head. Her right hand swiftly moved to her shoulder in the attitude of submission. "And why is it that the Lord of Mirkwood is not sitting with the King? You are one of the Three Hunters, deserving honor."

Legolas gazed into her deep green eyes, for the moment mesmerized. "I have no wish for honor. My heart yearns for the love of one who knows not of my existence." He turned away remembering when he first saw Eowyn.

_She had rushed towards the throne not understanding what was happening. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Aragorn's signal. 'Keep her back.' The shock on her face turns into violence as I whirl her towards me. Her small white fists pound against my chest as she fights for freedom. "Calm yourself M'lady." At that moment I loved her. If only for that unquenchable spirit._

Ramo placed a gentle hand on his silk-covered arm. "You and I have much in common, then M'lord. I am Ramo." The name was given simply with no titles attached, for she had none. Except the one she refused to wear, that of Mistress. A smile crept over her face and a twinkle entered her eye. "Perhaps you would like to tell me of your home."

Legolas shrugged and looked out at the war-torn landscape. "What is there to tell? I am like any other Elf. At an early age I was taught to hunt and ride, to fight. Until now I never left the Wood, or Adar's side." He gave a deep sigh as if he had been holding his breath for a long time and was just now letting it out. "But I'm not the same person I was before. This quest has made me want something more, adventures maybe." The Prince turned to look at the maiden by his side. "Maybe I don't want to rule Mirkwood anymore."

Ramo stumbled back a pace. He was utterly serious she realized. "But you have to. What will your people do without a King? Surely you see the need."

"What about what I need!" His eyes were dark. Filled with anger, and a deep sadness Legolas couldn't contain. "I know what I need. Eowyn." The name came as natural to him as breathing. It was spoken as softly as the spring breeze that blew gently against them now.

"I understand. She is to marry Faramir, my lover." The tears slipped down her face and Ramo looked up at the warrior beside her. No words were uttered. Legolas simply pulled her to his chest and as she continued to sob, his own silent tears of grief were cried.


End file.
